


I don't love you like I did yesterday.

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), FUCK U GOGY, Fundywastaken wedding spoilers, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, PUNCH THAT BITCH DREAM, Selfishness, but dream didnt deserve that, envy - Freeform, neither did fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE LYRICS AS A TITLE? OH YES I DID.Im gifting this to people who will be helping me carry this goddamn ship.ITS MY COMFORT SHIP PLEASE.-----------------------------------
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Past Unrequited Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 43
Kudos: 423





	I don't love you like I did yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeepBoopBaapIsHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoopBaapIsHere/gifts), [nightcoref21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoref21/gifts), [Trisdani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/gifts), [CupFullOfSadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupFullOfSadness/gifts), [SinningSketch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningSketch/gifts), [AlwaysSleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSleepy/gifts), [HaveFreeCook1es](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/gifts), [HearHearHear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearHearHear/gifts), [LilyDepeche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDepeche/gifts), [LaziTazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaziTazi/gifts).



Dream is confused- _and a bit angry_ \- When George interrupts the vows, leading him over to the side, behind...

Dream knows what's about to happen. 

_' That's not fair, I had to watch you sit by and get married with no complaint like this, but when I go all out, actually finding someone who loves me... you pull this.'_

Dream doesn't even have time to react before lips are on his own, his Dress's shoulders being ruffled when arms wrap around them- 

_This is wrong, I don't want this, get off me, I never said yes-'_

Dream backs up, tears welling in his eyes, because _How dare he, the audacity of refusing my feelings for so long and pulling this-_

Dream pulls his fist back, the one without the flowers, and punches as hard as he is able to, feeling so weak, and gross and violated, even though it was just a kiss-

George flies back, the others gasping at the cracking sound of a nose breaking. "WHAT the hell-" George shouts, before quieting slightly at the pure rage of his now unmasked face, discarded when George had kissed the blonde.

His fists were shaking, Fundy came up next to his husband concerned, tears running down the blonde's face alerted them to something more that happened.

"Dream?" Niki whispered, walking over to her fellow blonde, "How dare you." Dream hissed, voice full with venom- Tommy inwardly recognizing the tone as when Dream had snapped in the SMP roleplay, the others understood why Dream didn't take it as seriously now-

"You didn't do anythin-" George began but shut up when the glare met his eyes, though to George they were yellow, it just made him look all more snake-like, a predator done being prey. "No." Dream stepped forwards, the others watching in hushed voices.

"You don't get to do that after months of rejecting me, and once I'm finally _Happy,_ " Dream spat, "you choose now to ruin it by kissing me." Sapnap snapped his gaze to George furiously, Fundy looking confused and hurt at the same time.

"You kissed me without my consent." Dream lifted his heel, slipping out two daggers- _He felt bad about not doing as much for the wedding as his Husband, so he was gonna give him this promise dagger from his Mom and Dad's wedding,_ One of them- his own for keeping- was a dark netherite, Emerald Thread weaved into the handhold, shiny and enchanted.

The other one was a Silver Dagger, Blue, Green, and Orange swirling together on it, engraved with the words, _' Forever.'_ Simple, but it got the meaning through.

Sapnap and George who both knew about his family's Tradition eyes widen, "Dream-" George begins, Dream hits him with the handle of the netherite dagger, knocking him out for now.

He turned to Fundy, who looked hurt, Eret, and Wilbur, the fox hybrid's father figures looked angrily at the Blonde, who held out the Promise Dagger, The Ginger hovered his hand over the open palm holding the Dagger, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea he would do that," Dream whispered, "This Dagger is a dagger my mother gave to my father when they got married, and what my grandmother gave my grandfather before." Fundy caught on quickly, ears not quite so flat because, promises like these, in this world, were rare and when given, it practically sealed the deal.

Dream heard Niki and Sapnap coo at that, Tommy was a bit confused but the others understood, "If you.." the Blonde's voice wavered, "If you so choose to, if you kill me with that dagger our vows will be broke and the Dagger yours to keep." 

Fundy gulped looking at his father figures who looked blankly, offering nothing, Fundy looked at the tear stains on his husband's face and the way he tensed when George moved, the hybrid smiled.

He cupped the face of the other, kissing him, the blonde opening his eyes he had shut, and grasped the wrists that were next to his face.

They broke apart after Tommy fake gagged and the others Awwed.

Yeah it may not have gone the best, but they were together and that was all that mattered.

Dream pointedly ignored the blood that stained the bottom of his Dress.

**[GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream using _Spirit_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted FWT to be happy.
> 
> DREAM WAS NON CONSENTED KISSED DAMMIT.
> 
> I know what it's like to be surprised kissed without consent, so please don't blame it on Dream dammit-
> 
> It really sucks and I felt gross for weeks afterwards, even now and I wasn't even that badly violated.


End file.
